


The Silver Sky

by MapleDokixDoki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona Series
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, KHR Madness, Narukami Yu Brand Of Madness, Slice of Life, Why Did I Write This?, what is life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleDokixDoki/pseuds/MapleDokixDoki
Summary: Yu Narukami should have known that his Journey would not end that easily.He woke up as a boy with gravity defying hair in a world filled with strange rainbow fire.Yu Narukami should have known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wild_Card_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prompts for Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817025) by [Wild_Card_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [Prompts for Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817025) by [Wild_Card_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing). 



> Hullo!
> 
> I'm quite new to this forum. No, that's not right. I am mostly a passive Fanfiction reader but after reading a prompt by Wild_Card_Writing, it got me inspired to write this.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Persona 4. I’m writing this story sorely for the purpose of polishing my writing skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami Yu should have known that his Journey would not end that easily.
> 
> He woke up as a boy with gravity defying hair in a world filled with strange rainbow fire.
> 
> He should have known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!
> 
> I'm quite new to this forum. No, that's not right. I am mostly a passive Fanfiction reader but after reading a prompt by Wild_Card_Writing, got me inspired to write this.
> 
> Enjoy reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Persona 4. I'm writing this purely for fun...and an alternative way to practice writting english I guess.

**“Do you want to live?”**

A disembodied voice calls from the darkness. Narukami Yu blinked, or gave the impression of blinking, because what he is right now, is just a bodiless soul floating in an endless ocean of black.

...How fascinating.

**“I will ask you again, Child. Do you want to live?”**

Too bad he got company. 

His confusion rises upon receiving such cryptic inquiry. What does the voice mean by that? Wish to Live? Did he die somehow? Yet…the memory of him actually dying is nonexistent. Yu sadly could not even recall the slightest hint of his last moments on earth.

Did he even get to say his goodbyes? 

What now?

“No.”

Yu decided to approach the safest route. Denial. Clear and simple. If he had truly ‘kicked-the-bucket’ so to speak, and is well on his way to heaven…purgatory…whatever cycle involves life after death, then Yu will gladly accept this fate with open arms. 

Though he suspects there is something more to this strange… _anomaly_ …for something is niggling at the back of his mind. The disembodied voice fell silent, leaving Yu alone in the darkness. 

He calmly retreats to where he felt the most secure. His mindscape. 

Deep to the Sea of Soul that houses hundreds of his Mask. His Persona. 

~I Am A Line Break~

This conversation kept on playing over and over again in repeat. For how long? Izanagi kept count for a bout three months give or take. Like a broken record, the disembodied voice would ask him the same question. His answer is resolute and unchanging like an immovable mountain. 

“No.”

“No.”

“No.”

Yu held steady. Never doubting nor is he second guessing his choice. Now that he’s more or less desensitized to the darkness, Yu can fell the slightest hint of a sinister force at play. He shows no discomfort towards the Being that held him captive in this prison. He pays no heed to the bruising pressure on his soul or the frigid coldness of his surroundings. The malevolent energy lurking just beyond his reach is slowly losing its patience. Waiting for the chance to strike at his moment of weakness. 

A chance, he would forever deny. 

It didn’t take long for the voice to snap. Honeyed words dripping with barely concealed malice turns to a shrill cry of outrage as the Being took Yu’s nonchalant dismissal as an insult. Tendrils of sickly orange tentacles writhes to life as the Unknown Entity took his bait. 

Hook- 

**“Arrogant Human! How dare you mock ME! How dare you refuse MY benevolent offering! I shall curse you in this realm until you grovel on the ground and begging pathetically for MY mercy!”**

Line-

**“I Curse you! I Curse you to a life full of suffering and pain! You will taste my wrath and hatred! Prostrate on you knees to beg for MY forgiveness, MY Mercy, MY ---ARRGGHHH!”**

Sinker-

“Thank you for the welcoming speech, but my answer is still no.”

Yu was prepared. Despite not having a corporeal body, the days spent fighting supernatural creatures had honed his reflexes. He dodged wisps of the sickly orange flames lashing at him like a whip. The Unknown Entity bellowed in anger as none of its attack hit. 

Honestly though, he muses, these tendrils of goopy, disgusting orange flames felt more like a nauseating miasma. It gave off a pungent smell like that of blood and rotting fresh with a hint of sulfur. Not a very pleasant combination, mind you.

The game of Whack-A-Yu only lasted for fifteen minutes. He grew bored batting away the wriggling flames that seems determined to latch onto him. 

To chain him down and destroy him.

How rude. 

Simply unacceptable.

With a sigh, Yu summons forth his Ultimate Persona, crushing the floating arcana card with his hand.

“Izanagi-no-Okami! Let’s do this!”

The Shinto Kami of Creation materialized in all its metallic white glory. Roaring its might and brandishing a giant sword shining in a rainbow of color.

“Myriads of Truth!”

Human and Persona fire the shot. A pulsating beam flew towards the enemy. Hitting bulls-eye as the Unknown Entity screeched its dying breath. The last thing IT saw before its existence is forever erased from this universe, was the steel yellow eyes belonging to construct of the God of Life.

_(Deep inside Giglio Nero territory, in the Castle belonging to the Main Family, a blood-curdling scream resound as Grand Lady Luce and Donna Aria’s eyes began to bleed. They wailed and thrash around in agony as both their vision for the Future shatters. Their Sky Flame rose feebly to fend off the foreign force that brutally rips and shreds through Strings of Fate within the Tri-Ni-Sette without mercy. Leaving nothing of their presence behind._

_The Vongola Ring and The Mare Ring starts burning, forcing their wearer, Don Timotio Vongola and Don Leonel Gesso and their guardians, to pry it off their fingers. The rings remain burning –a scalding hot metal that cannot be extinguished -- for weeks and even when it stops, the residual searing heat makes them unbearable to wear for more than a couple of hours.)_

Half way across the world, in a disillusioned room of a fortified base, a forgotten god felt a foreboding chill running down his spine. 

For the first time in a thousand year, a quiet fear crept into his stone-cold heart.

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N:  
> Jyan! How was it? Good? Bad? So-So? I decided to write this after being inspired by the Prompt written by Wild_Card_Writing, about a Persona 4 x KHR crossover so don’t forget to check them out!
> 
> I don’t know where I’m going to take this story so fingers crossed. I’m a HUGE fan of SMT and Persona but only loosely follows the KHR series and it’s been forever since I read the manga or watch the anime so, please BEAR with me *wink, wink* 
> 
> I’m a non-native English speaker so do forgive me for any grammatical errors. Feel free to leave constructive comments! I’m writing this as a break from my Final Papers so updates will be a bit random. Any suggestion to plots or random scenarios for the future is VERY welcomed. I need all your fresh ideas! 
> 
> Warning: Author is lazy. You’ve been warned. Have some cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Narukami woke up in a shockingly orange room. 
> 
> He's not too happy about his current predicament, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter for my story. It's been a long day for me but hey, it's the weekend! Treat yourself some ice cream. Hang out with family and friends. Or, if you're like me, be burried in a pile of unfinished Paper lol.
> 
> Happy Weekend and Please enjoy!

The first thing Yu noticed when woke up from his coma is the brightly colored room that is not his own. 

He blinked. Once. Blinked. Twice. Staring at the unholy amount of orange present in this bedroom. Orange colored walls, check. Orange colored bed-set, check. Fluffy orange carpet, check.

(“Wow…”)

He sat up, legs dangling on the edge of the bed. A customary glance at his body shows that he was not hurt or anything but why does his limbs feel… _off_? For some reason, his arms and legs had shrunk in length. Gone was his lean muscles gained from roaming the T.V. World.

What was left on his person is only skin and bone. 

He grimaced.

(“What’s going on?”) 

Yu raked a hand over his hair and promptly paused when he touched something greasy yet fluffy. He took a deep calming breath.

Fluffy…right…huh…

Was his hair ever felt this fluffy before? 

(“I need a mirror. Now!”)

Throwing his initial caution out the window, Yu tears down the room looking for a mirror or anything that can be used as such. This bedroom strangely has none. Which left him with no other option but to start venturing outside to find a bathroom -- that hopefully has a mirror in it…fingers crossed.

The door creaks roughly when he pushed it open. Yu winced _(this is wrong! Everything is wrong!)_ as he meant to be as discrete as possible. Welp, there goes that idea. He tiptoes down the narrow hallway towards a door that has a colorful “Bathroom” sign written on it in English, next to a separated “Toilet”.

(“Good…there’s the bathroom.”)

Opening the door, Yu then fumbled for the light switch. Palming the wall for that slight protrusion and –ah! There! The bulb turned on with a soft click ad fluorescent white light fills the room. There is a decently sized bathtub and showering spot. A vanity-sink with no amenities other than a single toothbrush, and oh—is that? Thank Kami, the mirror!   
In his excitement, hoever, for some unexplainable reason, Yu almost fell flat on his face from tripping on air. If not for his fast reflex, he would have hit the sink’s blunt edges and gave himself a concussion.

(“What in the world is wrong with me?”)

He shook his head, pushing the problem to the back of his mind. He has more important thing to do right now. Bracing himself, Yu expected to see his own reflection when he faced the mirror, only to find a stranger staring back at him instead.

The boy can easily be mistaken as a girl for all his feminine features, Yu noted warily, and he looked well in his teenage years though severely underweight. Rounded jawbones, thin nose, gaunt cheeks, almond shaped dull brown eyes lined with full lashes. His rather plump lips are chapped and dry. His overall parlor looked a bit sickly and sallow. His mop of brown hair is an oily tangled mess of knots.

Yu reached a shaking hand towards the mirror. This was…this isn’t…him. How…why…Yu forcefully took a calming breath and dived straight into his Sea of Soul. 

**(“Calm down, Master. We are here.”).** Came Izanagi’s comforting reply. 

**(“Why, you’re looking a little bit strange there, Master, Hee-Hee-Hoo!”)** He can picture Jack Frost grinning ear to ear. Yu rolled his eyes. Fairies. They revel in another people’s misery those lots.

“I know…” His voice sounds unfamiliar. A raspy croak that was barely above a whisper. Yu’s throat burns as he tries to speak, so he switched to his mind’s voice instead. (“Was it because of that…thing we fought earlier?”). Yu tugs the boy’s baggy hoodie sweater off. 

He was greeted with more unpleasant sight.

**(“It is possible.”)** Loki’s clinical response is chilling like the Jotun he is. The God of Mischief eyed the boy’s body distastefully with a slight sneer as Yu ghost his fingers over each protruding rib. **(“Disgusting. Ill-befitting for a Man of your Title. ”)**

**(“Hush, Giant! Pay him no mind, Master Yu. The poor dear. Do you think he was abused?”)** Gabriel’s concern is right. Some of the wounds present in this body looked suspiciously a lot more like cutting marks.

“Yeah…maybe…” Yu finished weakly, something akin to pity pooling in his guts. The steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest match in tandem with Yu’s own breath.

**(“Do not lose focus, Young One. Gather more information first before making assumptions.”)** Seth is right.

~I Am A Line Break~

(“Sigh…”)

After five minutes of inspection, turning here and there in front of the mirror, Yu puts the hoodie back on. Casting a Dia and Nervundi so he doesn’t keel over from hurt and exhaustion in the next five seconds. The boy had quite the extensive list of injuries. Enough to cause undesired lasting impact if not treated right away. 

He did his best to fix some of the more recent wounds, but even he doubts if his Persona can completely heal the boy’s lingering scars. 

Steeling his heart, Yu exit the bathroom. The Wild Card equips Izanagi at the forefront of his mind. Right now, he needs the Kami’s impervious calm the most. He exhales roughly through his mouth. Feeling the oncoming headache throbbing at his temple. 

(“I better go now…before I do something I might regret later.”)

He shifted his attention towards further exploration of the house. Know your territory and whatnot, Naoto once said. He couldn’t have agreed more. 

The last door in the hallway opens to a bare room, presumably an extra guest bedroom of some sorts. It was clean without a speck of dust in sight. The stairways at the end of the hall leads downstairs facing towards the Genkan. A common layout in most Japanese houses.

(“Why am I feeling so nervous?”)

He is Narukami Yu. Leader of the Investigation Squad. He spent a good year and a half solving the unexplainable case of murder spree in Inaba, fought against Heretic God at the end. Spent the entire Golden Week returning the memories of a Human Sacrifice, and a year and a half more stuck in some surreal Fight Arena hosted by a Mad God. What more can he ask from his perfect resume?

Yet now his heart is beating wildly like it’s about to burst. He was more nervous than he ever felt in the twenty years of his life.

“Tsu-Kun?”

A woman with brown hair the same shade as the boy’s greeted her. (“Cute…”). She looked like the typical image of a housewife. Wearing blue frilly apron over a simple outfit of beige turtle neck sweater and long skirt. She looked so surprised, eyes blown almost impossibly wide and lips parted open, as if she couldn’t quite believe at what she’s seeing.

“You are…out of your room…”

Ah—her Chicken Karaage--

“Mam, your Karaage is burning.”

That…came out more deadpan than he liked. The woman yelped, getting her wits together and hurriedly turned off the stove. Yu watched her cursing softly under her breath. Muttering something about ‘salvageable’ and ‘hopefully not too crispy’. Ah. Yu winced in understanding. He cooks, after all.

“Ah…un, Mama is sorry that dinner is not ready yet, Tsu-Kun!” Yu glanced at the clock. It was exactly six twenty. 

“Would you like a snack? A drink perhaps? Oh, silly me, of course you would. Come! Sit, sit while Mama finishes plating this.”

He does so. It would be impolite to refuse a Lady’s offer, especially since the woman is apparently this boy’s mother. She works around the kitchen with unbelievable deftness and speed. He marvels at how fluidly she moves between one action to the next.

“Anything you need, honey?” She sets the table in records time. “Ah…wait…you call me Mam. Are you currently Tsu-Kun or someone else? Gomen, I’m not good at this. Onoda-Sensei said that this might happen from time to time, so...um...um…”

Her voice sounds so broken, so desperate, almost on the verge of breaking down. She suddenly paused, taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly through her mouth. She placed the last of plate on the table, before taking a seat on the opposite side of Yu before resolutely meeting his eyes.

“Um…My name is Sawada Nana and…ah, I am Tsu-Kun’s mother.” 

Her whole body is trembling, her expression showed she was at a loss of what to do.

“My boy, Tsunayoshi-Kun. You. He’s…diagnosed with…um…M-multiple Personality Disorder…among other things and—and…If…if you are one of Tsu-Kun’s personality then…Um…pleased to meet…you.”

It was at that moment, Yu is rather glad he had perfected what Yusuke called his ‘Default Smiling Face’ because for all his experience and wisdom, the Wild Card for once, is rendered speechless.

Nothing could have prepared him for…

This.

\--FIN--  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jyan! The second chapter! How was it? 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support that you gave me. I will try my best writing this for you guys. As always constructive criticism is welcome and so does ideas for future references. 
> 
> For those who doesn’t know. In Japan they separate the toilet and the bathroom in most places. Genkan is the entry way where you take off your shoes and change to house slippers. Doctors and Other Professionals is usually called Sensei. Chicken Karaage is…well, google it yourself. It’s delicious.
> 
> No, I’m not Japanese. I’ve been there a couple of times though. Very beautiful country. 
> 
> Warning: Author is lazy. You've been warned. Have some cookies


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary Status-Quo and Yuu hits a harsh realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minna-San Konnichiwa! MapleDokixDoki reporting for duty! I hope you are having a wonderful day.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys, I had to finish three chapters in my Thesis in the past three months and boy oh boy am I questioning my younger self’s sanity now. Why did I ever agree to study Law again?*cries*
> 
> Here’s the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Persona 4. I’m writing this story solely for the purpose of polishing my writing skills.

Last night’s dinner was…doable, at the very least. 

It was filled with alternating polite conversations and bouts of awkward silence. Him and Nana-San were like two warry cats sizing up one another whilst trying to avoid stepping on each other’s tail. 

They are both swimming in unknown water, tip toeing on thin ice, testing each other’s boundaries with every push and pull. It was exhausting, maddening, and – and it tugs at _something_ inside Yu’s heart. 

Sympathy, maybe? Nana-San must be taking this hard. 

She is a single mother, raising a mentally -- and possibly emotionally-- distraught son, while her husband is away Kami knows where. Those are some heavy burdens she has to shoulder alone and who knows since how long ago. Knowing this, if said Husband finally came around and visits Nana-San for the next time, it will be his Gentleman duty to sick Orthus loose upon the sorry excuse of a man called Iemitsu Sawada.

“Kaa-San. Itekimasu.”

“Ara! Be careful out there Tsu-Kun! You have the house address and phone number, yes? Come back home before dinner time, okay?”

“Hai, Kaa-San. See you at dinner.”

For now, a compromise has been met. Yu will handle this situation with little fanfare as possible. That meant calling Nana-San “Kaa-San” (no, his heart did not ache) and as for Nana-San, so far, she too adapting to Tsunayoshi’s change of personality stride.

**(“At least she’s being sensible about this, Master.”)**

_“…What does being sensible corelates to anything, Izanagi?”_

**(“Her initial reaction could be worse. Nana-San is a loving mother, and as without a doubt, it must pain her so, to realize that we might not be her beloved son. For us to be present inside his body must have meant that Young Tsunayoshi has…”)**

Yu had to momentarily pause his steps and lean on a wall to catch himself from faltering. 

No…no, it couldn’t be. Was Izanagi implying that…that…

_“No…Izanagi…please no…please…do you mean…that…it’s because we are here that…that…”_

**(“Whoa! Hold on! ”)** Someone's raspy growl cuts his train of thoughts. His vision spins around. **(“Calm down Boss. Take a deep breath. Nice and slow...Easy…yeah. Like that. Sheesh, you humans are so squeamish. Oi! Old Geezer! Why did you have to say it out loud!”** That was…who was that? 

**(“Watch your mouth, Demon! Perhaps your fail to comprehend the importance of notifying our ---“)**

Everything became static white noise in his ears. His legs falters beneath him as Yu crumpled to a heap on the ground.

No. This is not happening. The kid is here. He must be! Somewhere! Somewhere inside his Sea of Soul. All he has to do is to reach out and – and...

**(“Cease your fruitless effort, beloved Master of mine. We of the Death could not locate this Tsunayoshi soul. The boy is gone. There is only you and Us in this existence.”)**

Yu shivers as White Rider materializes, dreadful and morose like the Arcana it represents. He delivers the news ever so gently, embracing the distraught boy from behind, resting skeletal fingers to cover his eyes and another splayed on his chest. 

Anchoring the distraught Wild Card as his body began to tremble and cry. 

“No…”  
   
\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short. I know. 
> 
> I deserve any roast and complaints you have for me, mainly because I had to break my promise for some of you my lovely readers. No KHR Character yet because I’m still hesitating how to ease the plot into this story. I’m not satisfied with this chapter. I know I can do better but the words just won’t come out.
> 
> Any suggestion to plots or random scenarios for the future is VERY welcomed. I need all your fresh ideas! 
> 
> Warning: Author is lazy. You’ve been warned. Have some cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu takes a little break on the crossroad of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and not even a month since my last update, yay! That’s the power of Holliday.
> 
> Happy Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! Enjoy my early christmas gift to all of you lovely readers out there, mufufu. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Persona 4. I’m writing this story solely for the purpose of polishing my writing skills.

The rest of the morning went by in a roller coaster of emotions. 

Nothing. Nothing in his short twenty years of life could have prepared him for the news of young Tsunayoshi’s passing. One that He – however involuntarily -- had a hand in it, regardless of what his contingent of Persona tried to convince him otherwise.

Without a doubt, the grim ramifications of this misfortune that transpired beyond his control _(sick, sick, orange flames. Darkness. Dream. Voice.)_ led him here -- clinging as mere husk of a ghost _(he was dead, dead, DEAD)_ possessing the body of one Sawada Tsunayoshi -- strains heavily on his mind.

“Damn it…God fucking DAMN IT!”

He wanted to punch someone. Something. Straight on their face. But quickly gave up as Tsunayoshi’s body began shutting down with fatigue. Holding out too much steam is apparently bad for his health now. Great. Fantastic. Good to know. 

For now, Yu have to be content with laying sprawled like a starfish on a soft patch of grass underneath the shaded canopy of an Gingko tree. This morning’s fiasco had left him with bone-weary tiredness -- the kind of exhaustion that drains whatever energy was left on Tsunayoshi’s feeble body.

“Why…”

Numerous different scenarios played out in his mind’s eyes one after another upon which, points out to a multitude of possible outcomes. There was no satisfactory answer to explain how in Shadow’s Realm did he got here, aside from the Unknown Entity that attacked him in his Limbo, so that left him with one glaring question.

Why?

Why bring him here?

Why now? 

For what grander purpose did the Universe decides to take away Tsunayoshi’s soul and dumped a Narukami Yu as his replacement instead. If this is a cosmic-sized joke played by some kind of a Deity, then he doesn’t get it. 

In fact, he would be more than happy to acquaintance their sorry asses to a brick, preferably followed by five consecutive Megidolaon to the face.

…

On the other hand...

“Herbivore…”

There is a boy quickly approaching him with a demented smile plastered on his face.

**(“Hoo, that boy is rather murderous, don’cha think? Hee-Hee!”)**

No shit Jack Frost. 

**("Yeah…Methinks it's best to skedaddle out of here, no?”)**

Ah...well, Pyro Jack has a point. Yuu can continue sulking later. Yup. Number one priority now is to _run_.

Oh Kami, why was the boy smirking even harder now.

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Victuuri_Road and AnBouwer for your comments on the last chapter. It really motivates me to write this lol. Hope you both have a wonderful Christmas Holliday! A very big hug from me to you both!
> 
> As usual, any suggestion to plots or random scenarios for the future is VERY welcomed. I need all your fresh ideas, Muahahaha! 
> 
> Warning: This story is not Beta-ed. Author is lazy. You’ve been warned. Have some cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, Denial is your new best friend Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. I’m feeling under the weather today. It’s cold outside and I feel so miserable. Stay warm guys! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Persona 4. I’m writing this story solely for the purpose of polishing my writing skills.

Spending the whole afternoon indulging the black-haired boy in a game of cat and mouse was not something Yu had in mind though admittedly, he kind of enjoyed the adrenaline rush as the Feral Boy tried his hardest to bash his head and splatter brain matter into the pavements, with his barbaric onslaught of metal tonfas.

It only miraculous that Tsunayoshi's less than stellar physique managed to _survive_ the rigorous chase. 

For the first time since arriving into this world, Yu had suddenly found himself in a pinch. Beggars can’t be chooser and this situation certainly calls for it. He was forced to cheat when Tsunayoshi felt like collapsing dead ten minutes into their game. Thankfully, Kami is forever merciful. A dozen of Sukukaja and Marukaja later, lo' and behold! Tsunayoshi had the much-needed boost to outrun the black-haired boy. 

That was one crisis averted.

That was the closest Yu ever felt to dying -- _no he doesn’t wat to die. He can’t die. Why. Why Why. There is still so much to live_ \--. 

Unfortunately, his playmate stays persistent in his chase, much to Yu's silent astonishment.

Yu marvels at the other boy’s ability to maintain focus on his person while still being aware of his surroundings. (Evident by when he pushed him aside to avoid an incoming speeding car breaking the traffic light). He too was clearly methodical in the way Feral Boy – dare Yu said it– hunts him down. A feint swipe to alter his path here, a swing right next to his leg so that Yu steps out there, a kick to the stomach that sends him soaring a couple of meters from the ground. 

Yeah. Tsunayoshi had taken a heavy beating much to his ire, but the Wild Card was also thoroughly bewitched. He felt himself being entranced by their dance. With the Feral Boy in all of his blood-thirsty glory had subtly lured him into a well laid trap.  

Yu had seen through the other boy’s plan. How can he not be mesmerized by the Feral Boy’s predatory prowess? He did not become successful leading his friends throughout the T.V. World alive without learning the tricks of the trade. Although he struggles greatly just to keep Tsunayoshi’s body functioning under the pressure, he was resolved to give the Feral Boy as good as he got.

\--and almost failed in his endeavor because in one heart rendering moment, those purple tinted-mercurial eyes remind Yu of the steely determination of _his_ Naoto that it Hurts. So. Fucking. Much. _(where, mine, where, where, where!)_

The sharp intake of breath he gasps when Yu’s chest suddenly constrict in pain could be attributed to Tsunayoshi’s overworked lungs slowly tiring. His eyes glazed over at the memory of their touch. His friend’s presence warming his lonely existence with cheerful colors. Now, he felt the same before their friendship. Cold. Empty. _pathetically bereft of any warmth no I don’t want that. He was drowning. Drowning. Wasting away._ Narukami Yu had better self-control than this. As much as he wants to claw at his throat and gouge is heart out for the world to see. 

This boy’s _violet,yes,mine,no!, not mine!_ that brushed against his own silver-amber actually made him _yearn_.

Nevertheless, Yu clamps down the urge to _run, hug, tackle the boy, make him mine!_ because he knew that was Tsunayoshi’s body instinct running wild. The Wild Card merely took the Feral Boy’s show of aggression in stride, ignoring the not so subtle attempt of the purple rubbing against him **("That sounds so wrong, Child")** aside. Which, in retrospect, he should have thought twice before reconsidering his actions, because the crazed glint that was later shown in the Feral Boy’s calculating eyes promised all kinds of pain and retribution.  
   
Yu is not a masochist. Thank You. He hates all forms of pain and bodily harm inflicted towards his person. The misplaced sense of anticipation he felt towards his chaser is merely a by product of his imagination. Like any sane person would do, Yu throws a Marin Karin towards the Feral Boy. 

Nu-Uh.

Not gonna acknowledge that.

Never. Denial is his new best friend. He would chalk it off as the aftereffect of being shoved into a foreign body.

**(“Yes, yes. Keep talking nonsense, why don’t cha! We know that Deliberate Ignorance is the key to retain a semblance of equilibrium in this otherwise nonsensical life. We look like a damn anime episode already. Sheesh.”)**

Ah, Belial, so nice to see you have such high regards to your Master. Or maybe, was that sarcasm? He couldn’t quite tell with this one  
.  
**(“Need I remind you, we also made that boy collide face first into a lamp post…”)** Oberon chirped sunnily, as if throwing adolescent teenagers into a hard surface is everyday occurrence for him. Who knows? 

**(“Ahaha Hee! AND the boy managed to break that poor, poor, lamp post IN-HALF! Oh, Master, you are so screwed, Ho-Hoo!”)**

....Shut up Jack Frost.

…

…

MOVING ON

“Kaa-San, can you pass me the—”

“Hai! Second’s coming right up!”

“Ketchup…please…”

Yu trailed off uncertainly when Tsunayoshi’s mother swipes the almost empty bowl of rice from his hands and refills it – magically – in a blink of an eye.

It was…wow…just…wow…

They ate in silence once more, with Nana fidgeting restlessly in her seat as the minutes went by. Just as Yu puts down his chopsticks did the young mother finally starts talking. What news she has to deliver though, left his stomach churning uneasy with the sour taste.

Those _(beautiful, sparkling)_ grey eyes of his chaser suddenly floats at the forefront of his mind.

Coincidence? 

**(“Me thinks nah.”)**

“So…I got a call from school today…”

"...Alright..." 

No, wait, scratch that. That's not “alright”.

What was Tsunayoshi's school life is like again?

\--FIN--  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too sleepy to write an afterword. It’s not even 11 p.m. What is my life. This is written in a rush so…hopefully it doesn’t stray too much from the last chapter. At long last, first contact with a KHR character huzzah!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! I really appreciate it and plus, I enjoy writing to you guys. Hugs from me! (〜^∇^)〜. 
> 
> Warning: This story is not Beta-ed. Author is lazy. You’ve been warned. Have some cookies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hibari Kyoya's gakuran wearing skill became one of the top mysteries Narukami Yu's Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you Persona fans...I sometimes wonder if Yu is actually a Cloudy-Sky. 
> 
> I mean. Aside from him befriending people in Canon!Persona, social cues flew straight out the methaporical window AND Yuu actually, canonically, felt distanced with his friends until Margaret came and whacks his head with an Armageddon or two. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMT/PERSONA OR KHR!!

A brief description of Namimori Middle School expositioned to the en-masse on the internet narrates that the School promotes number one student's education program, supported by quality trained staff members, a multitude selection of extracurricular activities to boost students’ soft skills, and state of the art school facilities in order to provide an unforgettable schooling experience for all the student bodies.

Honestly, whoever creates the school website did a great job at advertising. The use of flowery words and pictures photoshoped to the maximum with filters was…yeah. Perhaps there are some truth slipped within those articles, but experiencing the school at first hand?

Well...

Let's just stay...

Yu was more interested to know how in the Universe can that loose Gakuran stray draped over Feral Boy’s shoulder, as it legitimately defies the laws of gravity when the Prefect is busy running around beating up children left and right. 

Priorities, kids. Pick your priorities well. Secrets of the Universe ranks first in Narukami Yu’s “Your curiosity might kill but meh let’s investigate that” list. Plus Feral Boy looks very cool and hip using his Gakuran as a makeshift cape. 

Or perhaps the Demon Prefect merely has an obsession with wearing fluttery stuff. 

"...Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Only for Karma to slap him back to earth none to gently, as he saw the black-haired boy now stood vigilant on the school gate. 

Murky grey eyes glinting with barely hidden bloodlust as he meticulously scans the parting sea of cowering children, like a tyrannical King overlooking his subjects as he contemplates which one of these (unfortunate) peasants would be dragged into the guillotine.

**("Wowee. This might be your lucky day, Master!")**

Pixie chortles rather unrepentantly right up to his face. Yu found himself plastering his "I-Don't-Know-What-You-Are-Talking-About" smile as the taller boy smirks with the force of a thousand Valkyrie hell bent on a warpath.

Right...and he has actual Valkyrie inside his head. Go figure.

...

He never did apologize to the other boy for their previous...ah, confrontations, did he?

"HIEEEEEEE!! Gomenasai! I promise it was just an accident! I love your mauve colored eyes! Please be my friend!"

His heart gave a light jolt. Silver-Amber eyes glittering with unshed tears, beseeching the _violet. Not mine. Aconite. Please be mine_ Skylark to hear him.

Feral boy's left eyebrow gave an impressive twitch. Tonfa poised, ready to deliver a strike.

_Yes_. Was left unsaid as the Skylark began his hunt.

To what he just unconsciously did, Narukami Yu felt HORRIFIED

~I Am A Line Break~

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...so nice of you to finally show your face around."

The mousy-looking teacher actually _sneers_ in his direction that he startled Yu to a stop. He inwardly frowns. This is the premium quality staff member Namimori Middle is boasting about? 

Their standard of "quality" must be set very low on the bar then.

"Ohayou, Sensei."

Smile. When in doubt, return to his main policy of giving a passive-aggressive smile. This tactic never failed him before. At least, not against another human being. Unless if the teacher is actually a Shadow in disguise, which at this state, Yu isn't sure if there are any more Shadows around. 

With humanity, you will never know what kinds of god they’ll end up summoning to end the world or something along that line.

(A bespectacled white-haired man sneezed loudly as he slurps his ramen. Splattering noodles and broth all over the table and his Yukata. A group of gossiping old ladies looked towards his direction in disgust before they continue to making the man’s lack of proper dining etiquettes into their new topic of conversation)

So lost in the clouds was his mind, Yu didn't actually pay any attention to the leg that’s suddenly sticking out to trip him. Cool as a pickled cucumber on a hot summer, Yu merely stepped (read: stomp) on said foot and sat primly on his designated seat. The pained howl of his classmate didn't reach him as he instead studies the mocking and degrading scrawls adorning his table.

Sigh…How troublesome.

The teacher said something to him, of which again bounced right off his head as Yu plucked a handkerchief out of his school bag. Muttering a spell under his breath, he proceeds to wipe his table clean off markers until they were all squeaky clean. 

Now that's better.

Because, Yu muses with a bitter smile, he had worst.

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my flunk, baby, so full speed ahead!! I'm writting this instead of getting my beauty sleep sobs sobs.
> 
> It's worth it though. Not much of Persona interractions there since I want to somewhat focus on Tsuna/Yu returning to society from however long Tsunayoshi had abstained reverting into a Hermit in his room. 
> 
> By the by, does anyone want a shot at guessing what Spell did Yuu use to clean up the table? Plus remember! Priorities your life, folks! Don't just go around searching the answer to the mystery that is Hibari Kyouya's gakuran because the answer? Anime Logic, duh!
> 
> Warning: This was written on my phone. Too lazy to get my Laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu is happy for finally making friends…but he also felt a little conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, my brain, why, WHY! I might as well wax poetry about Tsuna/Yu’s future guardian. In my AU there is more depth to everyone’s character then what’s portrayed in the Manga or Anime. I’m not the first Fanfiction Author to write it like this so hey, why not jump the wagon? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Persona 4. I’m writing this story solely for the purpose of polishing my writing skills.

Cats. 

Narukami Yu does not harbor dislike towards felines but neither is he also particularly fond of the animal. His relationship with cats is more of a hit and miss. Either they like him or they don’t. At least back in Inaba, the Mysterious Fox likes him…wait…foxes are Canidae…not Felidae. A completely different Species. Never mind. His bad then.

What he’s trying to convey is that Hibari Kyoya has several tendencies that reminds Yu strongly of a cat. 

He comes and goes as he pleases, is rather self-sufficient, and more partial to claw your face off rather than entertaining the idea of being your friends, albeit the last statement is debatable in this scenario because Hibari Kyoya

Just.

Won't.

Leave.

Him.

Alone.

Yu had his fair share of Fangirls/boys back in Tokyo (And Inaba. But less in Inaba) due to his popularity. Even though he did not start becoming emotionally invested in people prior to Inaba, he could –at the very least – guess why some people are obsessed with his “cool and distant” —Kudere was it? personality. With Hibari Kyoya? He is like Ice personified. Stoic and never let any emotion pass his face other than morbid amusement and mocking sneer. His mood swings are worst than Chie on her monthly, and his stubborn bull-headedness surpasses even Rise in her more ‘determined’ moments. 

All in all, Narukami Yu could not for the life of Izanagi, figure out what Hibari Kyoya saw in...them. Never mind that he was the one to blurt out their declaration of...of love for the Prefect's mauve colored eyes of all things.It was only a spur of a moment's decision. Nope. Never speak of that embarassing moment ever. again. 

Tsunayoshi is a scrawny thirteen-year-old boy who looked more fragile than a toothpick. A single stray wind could easily blow him away to next Tuesday. His joints creaked unpleasantly as he walks and the unnatural cold that seeps down to his bone is jarring on his nerves, making them spaz and twitch sporadically beyond his control every now and then. 

There is nothing remotely interesting about weak, sickly, Tsunayoshi except for -- if one would look closely enough – his eyes. Those whiskey colored _(used to be so dull, so dead, so far gone, gone, gone)_ eyes are now sparkling with flecks of Amber and Silver.

A truly captivating color combination that could rival even the Velvet Room Attendant's exotic feline yellow.

Tsunayoshi’s cosmetic alteration was a slow and gradual change for the past two weeks of Yu’s tenancy in his body. A shift that occurs when Yu first laid his eyes upon those hypnotizing Steel-Grey orbs laced with such a lovely shade of violet.

Violet…Like poison Aconite.

How Yu could stare forever at those beautiful, beautiful ------

**(“Master, you’re drooling.”)**

Ah…he’s getting side tracked again. 

From what Yu observed so far, Kyoya treats him differently with his own twisted ways. They would spar from time to time. The Skylark would ambush him (it was Yu graciously that lets the boy come to _him_ ) and he would react accordingly. The Feral Boy never kick or punch him more than what was necessary. 

So far, evident shows that Hibari Kyoya is not trying to beat up Sawada Tsunayoshi like he did with like he did with rule breakers and delinquents (and those suspicious individuals shadowing Yu’s every step around town. Trying to look inconspicuous as they hid and spies from afar. They always got bitten, without fail, by the Prefect. Never to be seen again.) As for his limitations, The Skylark cautiously stops before Tsunayoshi reaches the edge. The only ONE time they went overboard was because of Yuu’s own faulty miscalculations. Even then Kyoya had quickly run him to the hospital.

Oh, and perhaps, not surprisingly, the Prefect also has no concept of personal space whatsoever. Despite his preference of staying at least one arm’s-length away from people, Kyoya just _love_ to invade his personal bubble.

He would drop by –completely unannounced—to his home --or more exactly his room-- in between his patrols. There is no definite pattern to his visit. The Prefect alternates his “check-ups” in totally random hours of the day – and yes, before you ask, four a.m. in the morning is an acceptable time for giving social calls according to the Skylark.

What the Persona User usually does whenever his…Friend? Admirer? Something? Stops by is to lay out sweet snacks and a thermos full of the strongest, bitter green tea, in a tray on the low table in his room whenever his gut feeling told him that Kyoya is near.

Sometimes Yu would join in their little siesta time. He even got in touch with his old hobby of folding Origami back as making paper cranes in the presence of the other boy is surprisingly relaxing.

Izanagi even half-joked half-assumed that maybe the elusive skylark came just because of the food. Metatron dolefully points out that his Alternate Self is just as clueless as he is when it comes to certain things. This being one of them. Titania settles for patting his head consolingly at his depressed sigh.

Yes. Something is happening right under his nose. At times like this, Yu would curse high and hell about his lack of people-skill as Yukiko bluntly puts it, as he is certainly missing all the important details and signs. 

Almost half of his Persona knew what was going on. They’re just happy being annoying assholes that refuses to share the rest of the information with the class.

One night, Yu gets so frustrated he decided to throw propriety out the metaphorical window and Summoned Byako – the Cuddliest (is that even a proper word?) of his Persona-- out to cuddle with him while Yu continues wallowing in self-pity.

Kyoya didn’t even bat an eyelash as he found him curling up with a giant white tiger curled up on the very next morning. He just glared at Yu with a baleful stare, as if blaming the Wild Card for all the Skylark’s trouble in the world, proceeds to bare his teeth and hiss at Byako like a territorial cat claiming his possession and then just plops down casually next to Yu, manhandling him until he’s straddling Kyoya’s lap, nuzzle at the crook of his neck with his nose, gave a few tentative licks, and finally did the unthinkable. 

Hibari. Kyoya. Bit. Him. 

HARD.

Let’s just say, Yu applauds his new impressive vocal range. Those half-squeal half-chocking dying animal sound is not even remotely human-like.

“HIEEEEEEEEEE! Kyoya! Lemme go! Byako, you traitor! Stop laughing and help me get him off!”

Needless to say, that morning went particularly well.

\--FIN--  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASH! GO KYOYA! LURE YOUR SKY! REEL HIM IN! FEEL THE BURN! SHOW HIM YOUR PLUS ULTRA!!（✧∀✧）
> 
> See the subtle changes folk? More of Tsunayoshi’s personality is bleeding into our beloved silver haired dork. I recently like to read Fluff. So, yeah, this kind of happen when an Author reads too much Fluffy Fluff Fluff!
> 
> Warning: This story is not Beta-ed. Author is lazy. You’ve been warned. Have some cookies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu discovers a new type of fear...
> 
> One he hasn't encountered in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mental Health problems are serious and not something one should brush off or underestimate lightly. Ever! 
> 
> This chapter might be upsetting to some. Certainly did for me. This is not even a fraction of how I felt on my first "Check-Up" visit. 
> 
> This chapter is written on my phone. Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own KHR or SMT/Persona Series

A teenage boy with the fluffiest gravity defying hair Morikawa Shimizu had ever seen sat with his mother at the waiting room of the Pediatric Ward. The duo looked completely out of place amidst animal printed walls and colorfully carpeted floor but that was understandable. Tsunayoshi Sawada is at a precarious age where he's still counted as minor in the eyes of the law but not-quite suited enough to be listed as a "child"-child.

Yet, Onoda Sensei's practice room is in this side of the hospital wing. He was the only person who can handle Tsunayoshi--or rather the boy chose him for the job and that was perhaps due to the Man's calming presence by being an active Rain. Shimizu herself is a latent Sun, hence why her naturally exuberant and bubbly personality suited well with her job.

"Sawada-Kun? Onoda Sensei is ready for you."

Shimizu made sure to give to mother and son her biggest smile. Sawada Nana nodded to her in gratitude and the beautiful woman turned her attention to her son. Nana gently places her hand on top of Tsunayoshi's tightly fisted knuckles on his lap. She smiles reassuringly to the silent brunette, and Shimizu couldn't help herself from internally cheering for the poor boy.

This situation must be hard for both of them. They needed all the support they can get.

~I Am A Line Break~

Yu carefully closes the door behind him. His hand gave a minute shake and he tighten his grip on the door knob involuntarily.

Kami. This is going to be a total nightmare.

"Tsunayoshi-Kun? Come in! Please have a seat."

He took a deep breath and gather the courage to turn around and face his doom. Dr. Onoda Akihiro is a man who looked like is in his forties. His blue eyes are framed by a pair of rounded spectacles with grey-ish black hair combed neatly in a side sweep. He wore a standard doctor's coat over a navy-blue button-down shirt. He wore no ties and his sleeves are rolled to just beneath his elbows.

All-in-all, he looked like a harmless, Old-Man if you happen to bump into him on the street. Except that. No. Not really. Onoda Akihiro is the worst thing Yu could ever face in this whole entire world.

"Now, how are you today, Tsunayoshi-Kun? Have you been well?"

"Ah...I am well...thank you "

**"Ahahah! Kid! What kind of a half-assed, meek answer was that!"**

**"Sush! Be quiet you Oaf! We're distracting our Child!"**

Onoda-Sensei hums. There is something innately different about Tsunayoshi. Had his patient grown withdrawn again?

"I am glad to hear you are fine, Tsunayoshi-Kun. I heard from your mother over the phone that this week you are doing rather well. You are a very brave boy, Tsunayoshi-Kun. Returning back to school must not be easy for you after what happened."

Narukami Yu could only wonder...what exactly DID happen, previously to Sawada Tsunayoshi? 

He really has no answer to that.

"Yes...it was..."

Yu licked his chapped lips. His throat felt dry all of the sudden and his stomach rolls in protest.

"It was..."

Daunting? Exhausting? Overwhelming? How SHOULD he proceed? This man is probably one of the single most knowledgable person who is familiar (at least. His gut feeling said so) with Tsunayoshi inside-out. Kami, is there a standard procedure for Alien-in-Disguise to deal with a certified bona-fide fucking child Psychologist?

No. Bet Thanatos's plump ass there's none.

He could lie. Yes. Yu is rather good at omitting half-truths and twisting words to his benefit. He had bullshitted his way out of trouble, numerous times before, for the Investigation team. Yet…this foreign body of his…Yu didn’t know how much Tsunayoshi can get away with lying.

**(“That’s sad.”)**

**"Giggles! Oh, Big Brother, you big dummy! Just tell him the truth and get this over with!"**

NO! Alice. That's a bad idea!

"I am not Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Oh KAMI PERSONA DAMNIT!

"...I beg your pardon?"

"I meant...I...don't feel like...I Am…Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Yu’s voice trailed off near the end. He winced. Hunching his shoulders as he tries to curl smaller into himself. This got Onoda Sensei's _undivided_ attention. His glasses glinted ominously under the light.

"Hm... alright. Can you elaborate more of this, Tsunayoshi-Kun? Is something bothering you right now?"

Yes! Everything is wrong! I feel so empty and so cold _this hurts immensely why why WHY I dont understand!_

Was almost blurted out of his mouth but Yuu held his tongue. What can he say? Oh, hello, my name is Narukami Yu and I am a 20 year old Freshmen who died and woke up as someone else?! Blunt nails dug into flesh as panic began to rise. 

Not enough. There's not enough pain to anchor him. He needed more. More!

"--yoshi! Tsunayoshi, child! Calm down! Stay with me! Take a deep breath! Yes, just like that. Focus on me. Breath in...and out...deep breaths in... exhale slowly through your mouth."

The world swirls around him and there's a strange buzzing inside his head. Oh Kami. What has he done?! Did he just--

"Shh…Shh…Don’t worry, you’re safe. There we go. Calm child...Good boy. Just focus on breathing…good boy"

There's a large warm hand cupping the back of his neck, another keeping track of the pulse on his wrist. Warmth. Why does he feel so...nice...and warm...and...and...

**"Toasty?"**

"Mhm...very toasty..."

"Oh dear...I think I doused him too much..."

Wow...was Onoda Sensei's eyes always that blue?

~I Am A Line Break~

"Ano...Sensei...will my Tsu-Kun really be alright?"

Nana fretfully combs her hand over Tsunayoshi's hair. The boy's half-dazed state was the exactly same like when he's high on drugs. Why? Nana turned an inquiring look over to Onoda-Sensei's, whose face turns apologetic for a moment before frowning. He laced his fingers together under his nose, addressing to the woman in front of him with deliberate attention.

"Yes, he will be fine Nana-San. Although if I may add, it's Tsunayoshi's regress that truly worries me, Sawada-San. Is there any particular behavior that you see are...different about him? Relating to what we had discussed before?"

"Oh...Oh. About that. Um..."

Nana hesitates, feeling uncertain of what to tell Onoda-Sensei. She was just starting to get his son back. Yes. Nana may be slow to the uptake and some social cues flew right above her head, but as a mother how can she NOT notice the changes in her son. Her hand trembles. Would this count as betraying her son's trust?

Would Tsu-Kun be mad at her. No. Tsu-Kun is a gentle child. He'll understand that what she did is for his own benefit.

Right?

"I... well...Tsu-Kun he...he..."

She chocked on a sob and her eyes began to prickle. Oh Kami. She is going to cry in front of a stranger! No. Onoda-Sensei is Tsu-Kun's Doctor, but still--

"Ah...Sumimasen. Sensei. It's...it's been so hard..."

The tears fall for real this time. Unbidden grief wretched her heart as Nana sobs louder.

"I mean...Tsu-Kun. My baby he's…When he got out of his room that evening, I was so happy! I was so over the moon and...and I was cooking dinner that time when...when Tsu-Kun came downstairs but..."

Her voice fell to a mere whisper at the end. "Tsu-Kun...my precious baby...he..."

"He's changed...Sensei."

As if my son is someone else.

Was left unsaid.

\--FIN-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job brain! You did it again. *hides under the blanket*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sensitive Contents ahead. Might be upsetting to some. 
> 
> This is a very short chapter. Originally I wanted to combine this with the next chapter but it doesn’t quite fit with the flow so I decided to separate it. Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Persona 4. I’m writing this story solely for the purpose of polishing my writing skills.

Yu felt as if his heart had been torn inside out and scrubbed raw with sandpaper over and over repeatedly until no corners was left untouched. This afternoon was tiring, both mentally and physically, that all he wants to do now is to sleep and hopefully would never wake up ever again.

**“Shh…we know, Child, we know.”**

Technically speaking, Yu knows that Sawada Tsunayoshi may suffer from Depression…and a plethora more of complications. Now that He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, he’s feeling the full burn of how heavy the world weighs to the fragile boy.

“Shh…There, there…”

The image of Sawada Nana overlaps with another he held near and dear in his memory. Strands of silver white hair – so much like his own – softly brushes against his cheeks as her mother sang a gentle lullaby. Silver eyes glittering with starlight shines a comforting warmth as she cradled him side to side.

“Kaa-San…”

Her mother smells strongly like Jasmines as he burrows his face further onto her bosom, whining low as he tries to curl as small as possible.

“Kaa-San…it hurts…”

This emptiness. There is a hollow in his heart that forms an ugly gaping wound bleeding puss and blood for all the world to see. Old. This wound inflicted on his heart is had been festering and left unattended for years and years to no end. The cracks on his psyche are no joke. What kind of Evil exist in this world just to condemn a _child_ to absolute RUIN.

**“We will make them die a thousand painful death without reprise.”**

Someone solemnly swore in his heart but Yuu was too far gone to notice. His Persona are in essence just an extension of himself, so does that mean he wanted to seek revenge to those who did this to Tsunayoshi?

“But…I’m not…Tsunayoshi…”

No. He is just a stranger inhabiting this body. Is he even allowed to fight Tsunayoshi’s battle?

"I...am..."

Narukami Yu. Is what he'd like to say. But Narukami Yu is the strong and fearless Leader of the Investigation Team. He had gone through hell and back, saving the world from a Heretic Goddess intent on spreading humanity's indulgence to cast a blind eye to the Truth that the world is equally as beautiful as it is painful.

Sawada Tsunayoshi though...from what Yu can gather from Tsunayoshi's fragmented memories, Tsunayoshi is a lonely boy who only knows suffering in the hands of his bullies. He was always beaten black and blue. Deprived of friendship and starving for affection. Sawada Nana was not always the woman she is now as she too, once upon a time, is guilty of turning a blind eye towards his son's suffering before Fate decided to forcefully open her eyes but by then...it was already far too late.

A kind- and soft-hearted boy who only wishes for love can only take so much abuse before he _breaks and shatters and DIES._

He lets out another chocked sob as another reality hits him hard. Both He and Tsunayoshi...both are opposingly different and yet...

Why does he had the feeling that this boy might not be so different from him at all?

**_Though Art I_ **

**_and I am Thou_ **

\--FIN--  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me a little bit longer. This chapter will play a pivotal role in our beloved Tsuna/Yuu Character Development. I mean hey, place yourself in his shoes, how would YOU guys feel if you’re a) ripped from everything you know including your family and friends and b) forced to wear the identity of a kid that you know had died (basically you’re in his corpse O__O"). 
> 
> Leave your thoughts or criticisim in the comment! Authors like comments. 
> 
> Warning: This story is not Beta-ed. Author is lazy. You’ve been warned. Have some cookies.  
>  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude from little miss sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing more interludes in future chapters. 
> 
> I know some people find these types of chapters to be kind of annoying but I pinky promise you each chapter I posted corresponds with each other. Also thank you for those who comments in the previous chapter. Reading them really makes me happy. Also, this chapter is a bit inspired by Brick's latest chapter of entr'actes ehehe. 
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Persona 4. This was done purely for fun...and an alternative english writting exercise.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasagawa Kyoko is far from the image of a pampered little princess than half of the school population deludes themselves to think. It is almost laughable to the point of insulting that people had the gall to assume that the daughter of renowned ex-mercenaries has nothing but cotton and thread in her brain.

The youngest of the Sasagawa siblings used to fancy all the lovely gossip she garners when Her mother dolled hell up in pretty dresses and cute shoes and her father would buy her all the items she asks, because to Sasagawa Ryotaro and Sasagawa Alice nee Strauss, Kyoko and her brother Ryohei are their two rays of sunshine. 

The only downside to her popularity is that her charade would often attract the unwanted attention she wished would just _stop_ because Kyoko doesn’t really care for any of them in actuality. She is not interested in weak-minded people.

Sawada Tsunayoshi used to be the prime example.

She had a rough estimate of when her presence had caught the brunette’s eyes. Their first introduction to another was purely accidental—if one could call it that. She once stumbled across a sorry scene on the back of the school building where six upper classmen were ganging up, beating and kicking a curling, whimpering, bloody lump on the ground.

She grimaced at the scene and curls her nose in disgust. Personally speaking, Sasagawa Kyoko does not condone bullying at the slightest, but she also has no desire to but in and meddle into a stranger’s life. Especially if that Stranger none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hm... Decisions, decision.

In the end, Kyoko didn’t need to lift her finger or dirty her hands, as the Demon of Namimori swoops in to the rescue. All she did was approach Tsunayoshi and asks if he’s okay and left when the boy gave her no response. One moment is all it needs for Sawada Tsunayoshi to latch onto her like a lost little puppy.

It was endearing at first. Kyoko loves seeing how his too wide eyes would shine with hope every time he shyly tries to approach her, her! (she didn’t know it back then. why her sun would preen ever so slightly despite her annoyance of the boy’s advances. She did not need him, thank you very much.) only backing off in absolute fright when Hana-Chan snarls at him for being “too close”. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi became another person to add to her long list of admirers. Just another face in school for Kyoko to smile on as she went through the monotony of life. She never gave more thought about the boy recent disappearance until Sawada Tsunayoshi is no more.

Oh, don’t get her wrong. Sawada is still physically there so to speak, but after a three-month long absence – and the subsequent lack of hollowness that emanates from the tiny brunette in the classroom– they noticed his return as if a whole different person had replaced the tiny brunette on a whim.

To their shock, a completely different _Sky_

_\---he was always a Sky you just never noticed blinded blinded blinded--_

Kyoko was unsettled, alongside those who are also in The Know at school. Adding to ever growing confusion is Hibari Kyoya. The terrifying Cloud was among the first in their generation of Flame Potential to went Active. His Flames flared heavy and bright, a shining beacon to warn off any half-sane Flame User out there. Though not as powerful as his father (Yet. What’s even more dreadful is that Kyoya has the potential to surpass the strongest Cloud in Asia in just a couple of years through maturity) Kyoya’s Cloud is even more vicious, corrosive, harmful, the type that Flame Users naturally fears because they have the highest potential to go Feral.

Yet…this Feral Cloud is currently courting Sawada Tsunayoshi as his Sky. A Sky who is also receptive to Kyoya’s forceful advances...or was it Tsunayoshi who made the first move? Kyoko could never guess whichever information is right. 

What will follow is nothing short than a blood bath. According to what little books are available about Skies in general, a Receptive Sky meant that their Flames are developed enough to accommodate for Guardians or Elemental Bonds. A Receptive Sky is the most dangerous human on Earth, perhaps, aside from The Vindice, because the commanding force of Sky’s Attraction can either reward you or _burn_ the rest of the world to ashes. 

This…is what the entire school feared the most.

The more Flame Sensitive in their school used to be perturbed at Tsunayoshi because of the aforementioned eerie emptiness, as if someone had gouged out a piece of his soul and left a gaping emptiness instead of _warmth_. The effect also extends to the civilians. Maybe that was the cause of all the bullying Sawada Tsunayoshi had suffered day in and out and why no one else ever felt inclined to help him out of his mess.

_\--they’ve been deceived. A Sky was this close all along and they scream and scream and scream LOOK AT ME WHY WON’T ANYBODY HELP ME--_

Kyoko knew what long term bullying did to their victims and how they would break apart at the seams. She had read a hundred- and thirty-pages long thesis about it. Unwarranted or not, the symptoms are clearly showing as Sawada became more and more distant and reclusive. 

As if the boy was slowly but surely detaching himself from this reality.

Not good. Not good at all.   
   
Many had tried – oh how they tried – to gain his attention. It was mirthfully ironic, how and every single time they did this, Sawada regards them with the same look of indifference as if their existence does not really matter.

It was the same look, Kyoko remember aiming at the very same boy her Flame is now vying for.

It hurts. Sawada’s rejection hurts more than Kyoko would ever admit but what can she do?

She regretted not helping when he needed a friend the most back then.

She regretted seeing the Sawada Tsunayoshi as nothing in her eyes.

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first draft for this chapter was sitting in my Laptop for almost two weeks now. Decided to change my muse and revamped it to…this. Welp. What’s done its done. Moving on~
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments section down below! I love talking with you guys through comments so please do! 
> 
> Warning: This story is not Beta-ed. Author is lazy. You’ve been warned. Have some cookies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother plots. The result would be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain (@v@) ahahaha! Spent the entire day binge editting my previous chapters. Haha. Yeah. Never doing that again.
> 
> There are no major changes in plotline. Just a little grammar tweak and prety sure 100% there's still bound to be mistakes...somewhere. Oh, boy.
> 
> Moving on! Thank you all for all the comments on the previous chapter. Love you guys so I hope you can enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own KHR or Persona 4. Wish I do. But I don’t. This is a work of fiction written solely for the purpose of fun tehehe.

It was settled. Her son is upset and Kami forbids she refuses to stay silent and leave his miserable baby boy snot nosed and vulnerable like this. She might be a bad parent but damn the world if Sawada Nana isn’t going to _try_. 

She was quick to dial the number of Tsu-Kun’s one and only friend (For now. She whispers. Nana is thinking of introducing Tsunayoshi to more people as he gets better… _if_ he gets better…no, her Tsu-Kun **WILL** get better!) who visits their house consistently without fail, showing up like a clockwork, Hibari Kyoya. The last person Nana thought would strike a companionship with her son. It was baffling, how the dark-haired Prefect seeks out to her son almost religiously. It matters not to her anyways because Tsu-Kun has already accepted the Steel-Blooded boy as one his own. 

Nana would gladly accept the boy as one of her own as well. Her heart soars at the thought that Tsunayoshi’s nest is growing. She had previously lost all semblance of hope towards her son. 

She informs Kyoya of her plan on taking Tsu-Kun out for dinner tonight at Yama Sushi and kindly asks if the Hibari could come as well. It is always risky business, dealing with the Skylark Clan, as they are very finicky when it comes to people. Thankfully, whatever bond young Kyoya has with her son is strong, so much so the other immediately agrees without much fuss. Kyoya even arranges to ‘set up the place himself’, whatever did he meant by that. 

Nana gladly expresses her gratitude and promised to cook the boy’s favorite _(hamburger steak, topped with eggs, runny yolk, slathered with just a hint of mustard on the egg whites. Demi-Glaze sauce. Cold potato and wild mushroom salad on the sides. Her Tsu-Kun told her so)_ for tomorrow’s Bento. 

She had a sneaking suspicion that her Tsu-Kun finds the silent boy to be charming. She giggled at the adoring look Tsuna would sneak to the dark-haired Prefect when they are together. Her baby boy is so cute! Tsu-Kun is having his first crush! 

Not only is Kyoya strong _(Nana had heard of the Skylark’s Clan reputation. They simply thrive in violence)_ but he also took to her son’s health with devout dedication that puts even most of her own persistent suitors to shame. 

Ah~ The good old days. 

Next in order is to actually call the Restaurant to book a reservation for two, as Yama Sushi tends to be busy in the weekends. Forking an additional three thousand yen for a table fee is a small sacrifice compared to her son’s happiness. Nana would readily burn the world if he asks for it. 

All that’s left…is to –ahem—gently persuade her son. 

“We’re eating out tonight?”

Tsunayoshi paused mid-fold, a blue paper crane gently clutched in his hand. He tilts his head cutely to the side at a slight angle, followed by a lilting hum Nana now recognized as a gesture for curiosity and questioning. Intrigue shining in those smoldering quick silver and burning amber. 

“Un! It’s been a while since we have Sushi together _(Never her mind supplied. Her son always refuses when Nana asks him to go out. A white lie wouldn’t hurt now that Tsu-Kun’s memory is troubled)_ and Yama Sushi is nearby. We can walk or take the taxi, Tsu-Kun, it’s up to you!”

Nana knew how her son _loathes_ to be forced into anything he doesn’t want so she framed her request carefully as an option instead, to give Tsunayoshi the chance to back away. Not that she was planning to give up. She made sure to throw extra flowers, glitters, and more oomph into her thousand-watt smile. 

Desperate times calls for desperate measure. A woman is not beyond using every trick in her sleeves to get what they want, right? Right! Anything goes as long as it works. Throwing puppy-eyes at her baby boy is mere child’s play for a veteran like Nana. 

She internally cheered and fist pump when Tsu-Kun looked rather dazed for a moment, shaking his head as if coming out of a stupor, before nodding with a small smile of his own. 

“Un. Let me finish this first, Mama. I’ll go and change in a bit.”

Nana squealed for good. Laughing and tackling her boy in a bear-hug while peppering his face with kisses. She strokes the boy’s hair and her Tsu-Kun unconsciously leaned into her touch with a slight purr leaving his throat. Ah, this boy…Nana used to pamper him like this, didn’t she? What happened? What made all of her affection towards her little Tsunayoshi stop? 

Nana fervently prays to whatever Deity is listening to never take their son away from her ever again. 

\--FIN—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no greater force than a Mother’s unconditional love. I feel really, really bad for Nana in this one. Heck, my heart aches as I write this. The poor dear. His son is gone when all she wants is to mend their relationship. 
> 
> Also. This chapter is more like a sneak peek to the inner workings of Nana’s mind. Dropped a couple of hint to here and there. She is a complex woman, no doubt. Also dropped a hint to what her Flame Type is. Not Sky Flames though cause that would be boring. 
> 
> Leave your comments down below. What do you think of this chapter? Yay or nay? What do you think will happen next? Surely you guys know what Yama Sushi is riiigghhhhhttt??? 
> 
> Warning: Author is lazy. Have some cookies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a Cloud for a son, they said. It will be fun, they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter...sitting in my laptop for two months now, I guess? Nay. Actually had two versions for this chapter and ho-boy I am glad I came up with this one because...whew, had to change my rating to M if I ever post the original. Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no have KHR or Persona 4. Me wrote this for fun only. Me no profit has. Me drank too much caffeine, yay~

When they arrive at Sushi Yama the sun has already set over the far off mountain, casting a warm glow on the horizon. _“What a nice view…”_ Yu thought, gazing at the orange tinted sky above him with epiphany. The warm summer weather is slowly cooling down as autumn is fast approaching. _“I wonder if this town has any upcoming festivals…”_

While Yu is not much for attending huge, crowded festivities, his friends and Nanako-Chan absolutely adores them. Seeing the happy, dopey smile on everyone’s glowing face as they return home; tired but elated after spending so much fun stuffing their mouth with way overpriced food and playing --potentially rigged-- festival games, brought so much joy and peace to his mind and soul. 

_“Perhaps I should ask Kyoya later…”_ Yu hums, patiently waiting for Nana-San as paid the cab driver. He couldn’t help but notice a murder of crows perching on a nearby rooftop. Two of those crows had a blue-ish? purple-ish?, no, indigo, tinge in their beady eyes. Two crows, eeriely watching him with rapt attention.

“Huginn and Muninn?” 

He couldn’t help but recall the pair of crows that often rides on Odin’s shoulders, conversing with the Norse God animatedly every now and then. Yu is one thousand percent sure that the only thing resembling a crow-like creature in his Sea of Soul is Yatagarasu but then again, it’s quite common to see other mythical figures -- usually the ones that has certain ties or legends correlating with his Persona -- to pop up inside his Soulscape from time to time. The Wild Card did not know what to make of it. Once, Yu had tried to question Igor about this matter but the riddle-me-this answer he got is not worth his headache. Yu is very much aware that his Sea of Soul is the supernatural equivalent of a cool cafe to chill and hangout, maybe catch-the latest gossip or trade blows and exchange battle skills. 

And while Huginn and Muninn are depicted as a representation of the ‘Mind and Heart’ so to speak, honestly? These murder of crows, especially those two laced with indigo looked rather…possessed. Nope. Not gonna cross that rope. Abort position. Ignore those murder of crows. They are just a bunch of normal birds flocking to enjoy the scenic sunset. Yup. Remember Yu Narukami. Denial is your new best friend. Focus on the more important things ahead. Like dinner. Yeah. Tsunayoshi has a dinner date with his mother. Think of all the Ikkura you can eat. 

Cue stomach growl. 

“Umu…”

Tsuna was dressed in one of his only few outfits that doesn’t involve the color orange like the rest of his wardrobe. A beige, long sleeved turtle neck sweater that hugged his figures nicely, and warm enough to ward off the cold of the night like a mini blanket. He also puts on a pair of Tsunayoshi’s nicer jeans even though it was a bit loose on his waist.  
As per usual, Nana gushed and squealed at how handsome and adorable his son looked. How both handsome and adorable is used in the same sentence to describe the scrawny kid, Yu has no idea why, but Nana simply ignore his bafflement and pats his head consolingly.

Nana herself wore an ensemble that matches her son. Literally. Although her sweater is a quarter sleeved one and she wore boots instead of sneakers. Both mother and son looked like a matching pair to the point that one can mistook them as siblings with how similar they look. Brown hair. Warm hazel eyes. The dimples when their lips curls into a gentle smile. Yu bemoans the inefitable that this body will surely grow up with effeminate features rather than the broad shoulders, toned abs, and towering height he used to have. 

This was the scene that Hibari Haruna and her son Kyoya came upon. 

When her dear Kyoya said that he wanted to introduce Haruna to someone, she could only imagine what kind of person would catch her son’s interest. Kyoya is a very reserved child, not only because of the subtle influences of his Cloud Flames, but like the majority of the Hibari Clan in general. Kyoya is incredibly selective of whom he wants to willingly interact with, and his nitpicking meant that Kyoya had almost none he could call “friends” of equal standing withing the Hibari Clan or with the army of subordinates he made for himself through the Disciplinary Committee. 

In terms of personal preferences alone, Haruna knew that Kyoya dislikes “Herbivores” or people who has “Herbivorous Tendencies”. Haruna never understood why or how this method of judgement came to be, but as a mother she trusted Kyoya would never extend his hand to those who are unworthy – both to him or for the benefit and safety of the Clan. So when Haruna saw the couple getting off from their taxi, she stood horrified when the sweet, sweet whisper of Sky Flame belonging to the brunette boy was _YANKED_ oh-so very tenderly -NOT- by her son. Her face stilted as her mind halted into a sudden blank.

Her son. Her dearest son. Her precious little Skylark. The sweet, Cloudy little Skylark who she gave birth to. The son she groomed to be the perfect gentleman (as much as a Cloud can be anyway) and Hibari Scion. The single undeniable proof of the union between her and her beloved husband is YANKING A SKY TOWARDS HER – Oh, Dear. Haruna felt feint. Was this what they call seeing your worst nightmare before the world ends? It certainly feel like so…Ahaha…Ahahaha—Oh, look! Now her son is physically _drag-GING A SKY BY HIS HAND AND-_

“Kyoya! Stop!”

She hissed venomously. The admonishment came swiftly like a clap of thunder. Haruna was **terrified** as she moves to intercept them before the situation could escalate further. Wrong mistake. Flame Signatures in the area lit up to attentiveness when her own Misty Sun Flames twisted in unbidden panic. The response was instantaneous like toppling a domino. The Juvenile Sky flinched and harshly clamped down his Flames. Kyoya snarls – rattling his throat to an animalistic growl that ends with a deep warning hiss. His pupil dilates into tiny slits as they zeroed in on Haruna, assessing his own mother as if she is a potential threat to…to…the Sky? 

The Demon Prefect shields the tiny brunette behind him – completely blocking the Juvenile Sky from Haruna’s view. Kyoya’s raised a proverbial hackle by means of Cloud Flames simmering very close beneath the surface, ready to lash out and kill at a moment’s notice. Cloud Flames that is lovingly intertwined with a silver-amber that is not yet interlocked permanently together, but enough to mark the beginning of a courting between a Sky and – oh…OH. Now she had seen the where the problem lies.

“Kyoya dear?”

Haruna changes gear, using the calm approach as she softens the sharper edges of her Flames as she doesn’t want to accidentally send her little Cloudlette to a blood-frenzy. This is a very crucial moment in Kyoya’s life and it just won't do for her little Skylark to lose composure. Yes. As surreal as it sounds, her son had miraculously procured a _SKY_ out of nowhere in this woodwork of a town. A Juvenile Sky who accepts her son's courting proposals. A tiny thing that smells like tears and hurt and Haruna is right to be confused because first, how on earth did a Sky this young was missed by their radar? The whole Namimori is a den full of Flame Users and none of them. Not a single one of them reported having or having seen a **child SKY**.

Secondly, Haruna felt even more shook when a woman who can easily pass as the Sky’s doppelganger saunters up to her with sparkles and rainbows lit like a halo around a blindingly innocent smile…

And a very Dead. Dead. _Dead_. Empty. Hollowed eyes. Soul bereft of Flames that should have been there so this person wasn’t supposed to be alive because This. Woman’s. Flames. Are. _Missing. How. Why. Impossible._

“Good Evening! My, you must be Kyoya-Kun’s mother! My name is Sawada Nana and this is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi!”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, my hand itches to release the M version of this Chapter because I really like the darker undertones and the small flavoring of Dub-Con (hint: Flame Courting and Marking). I always imagine that the Mafia/Underworld is far from the nice, rose-tinted place depicted in the anime/manga. 
> 
> Should I do a separate spin-offs? Leave your comments down below of what do you think. Also, if you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me! 
> 
> Author Note: This story is not Beta-ed. Author is lazy. You have been warned. Here, have some cookies~

**Author's Note:**

> Jyan! How was it? Good? Bad? So-So? 
> 
> I decided to write this after being inspired by the Prompt written by Wild_Card_Writing, about a Persona 4 x KHR crossover so don’t forget to check them out!
> 
> I don’t know where I’m going to take this story so fingers crossed. I’m a HUGE fan of SMT and Persona but only loosely follows the KHR series and it’s been forever since I read the manga or watch the anime so, please BEAR with me *wink, wink*


End file.
